wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
WildNorWester Wiki:Rules
WildNorWester Wiki Rules Welcome to the WildNorWester Wiki! The admins here would like you all to have a fun time making edits and enjoying yourself, but of course there must be some rules in place. They are similar to the ones on the TTTE Wikia, but we will put them in our own words, and maybe add or take away a few, so we aren't copying. Strikes The rules below are what you should follow. If you do not abide by these, you will recieve a strike. Considering how serious the offeence is, either two strikes or three strikes will give you a ban. We don't like banning people, but it's just how it is. Ground Rules # Users must be the age of 13 or over, any less and you will be banned. Please be honest about this, if you do lie about your age, we will find out. # This is a friendly wiki. We will have no rudeness towards other users, whether it's just a joke, or seriousness. # No bad language, whether it's abbreviated or with letters missed out with * as a replacement. # No spamming or vandalism, only put on the wiki what is necessary. # No sarcasm at all, whether it be to another user, in edits, or to an admin. # No bad things about the series should be put on this wiki. If you dislike it, then whats the point in editing or commenting? # No multiple accounts, whether it's because you have been banned, of if you are just bored. If you accidentally make a second account, contact an admin, and they will help you out. # If a user breaks the rules, please don't tell them what to do. This is called Mini-modding, and only admins have the authority to tell people what to do, or what not to do. Tell an admin if they are causing bother. # Don't bring outside stuff onto this wiki. Whether it's because you have been banned from another wiki, or if you know the user personally, don't have arguments or anything like that on this wiki. # Don't edit other users own pages, unless you have permission to by that specific user. # Be friendly and welcoming to everybody on this wiki. It is a community site, and we want to be friendly to one another. Edit Rules # Don’t edit for the sake of editing. It will only lead to getting yourself in trouble. If you are trying to get a badge, make useful edits. This badge system can always be removed. # No rudeness in your edits. # Edit summaries aren't needed unless you feel they are. Feel free to leave a summary, but these aren't essential. # Undoing edits is OK if you feel it is necessary. If too much edit undoing occurs though, it will be up to an admin to decide what stays and what doesn't. # The admin’s say is final. If you feel it is unfair, comment in the comment section, but don’t argue with them. # Some pages have been protected from being edited as they are of upcoming events. Don’t pester about asking for the pages to be unlocked they won’t until that thing has been released. # WildNorWester does not need to be credited as voice actor for every single engine from Season 1 to 4. Apart from ANB, he was the only voice actor then. If he voices a character in Season 5 onwards, then he can be credited. WildNorWester # Yes, the man who made the series is a member here on WildNorWester Wiki, and is an admin. This is no excuse for pestering him with questions and clogging up his message board with them, he is a very busy man. Don’t feel you can’t talk to him, just no pestering. # This wiki is about his show, and as he is part of it, he won’t be looking on every single page. So please don’t go round on every characters page and comment “Will he be returning” or “can she have a bigger role” or “can I voice this character”. The comment sections are about the content of the page, not it’s outside background. # Nothing rude about his series should be said on this wiki. If you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything. # This wiki is not here to tell WildNorWester what to do, and what not to do. # WildNorWester does not need to be credited as voice actor for every single engine from Season 1 to 4. Apart from ANB, he was the only voice actor then. If he voices a character in Season 5 onwards, then he can be credited. # Obsolutely no model requests or "suggestions" what so ever. They will not be tolerated. If one is seen, it will be an automatic strike, no warnings. Image Rules # All images must be from WildNorWester’s series’ Sodor: The Early Years and Sodor: The Modern Years. # Screen shots taken must be high quality, if not they will be deleted. # Specific shots of engines may not be from the series. Only certain people can upload these shots, mainly admins. If you are uploading an image from elsewhere, make sure you have permission to use this image. # There should be no spaces in the image name. # Images must be labelled correctly. If the image is of a character, then put label the picture “Thomas3.pmg” for example, depending on how many images of the character stand at the moment. If they are from an episode, they should have the episode title and then the number image as it appears in the gallery, for example “WindsofChange13.png”. Comment Rules # All the same as the ground rules: No bad language, rudeness, nastiness, etc # As said before, no comments like "Will this character be returning?" and stuff, it just clogs up the pages and get's annoying. # Please don't make useless comments like "I like this character" or "I don't like so-and-so". These too clog up the pages, and are generally unneeded. # Questions are welcomed with open arms. If there's something you don't understand on the page, or want to know, then please ask. Just nothing about returning characters and stuff like that. # Please don't express your opinions in the comments, as these won't help the pages to get better, these too clog up the comment sections. # Don't ask WildNorWester questions in the comment sections, use his message wall (but don't clog it up!) More rules coming soon!